Matingclan warrior cat lemons
by PrinceTheCat
Summary: Matingclan is a cat open to OCs, who can have the rank of Warrior, Toy, Slave, and many more. Would you like to join and read about your cat and their adventures? Submit a request to join and let me do the rest from there! I wont take any credit for your character!
1. Chapter 1

**MATINGCLAN HOW TO JOIN**

Status: **Open** | Closed

 **NEWS: PLEASE ONLY SUBMIT UP TO 3 CATS AT A TIME. OR I WILL ONLY CHOOSE ONE OF THEM. (Unless I like more than one of them)**

About

Matingclan is a clan where breeding is allowed

and very much encouraged, at the age of 10 moons

an apprentice is stripped of his or her virginity by

their mentor, or leader and is then required to have

sex with a toy. They are also taught the usual

ways of the warrior, only with a changed

warrior code. Cats are allowed to lure

other clan cats into the clan, where they

either become warriors, slaves, or toys.

Kits are also allowed to have sex, and

rape is not out of the question either.

The ranks

Leader - The leader of the clan, allowed to

have sex with whoever they please.

Deputy - Successor of the leader, allowed to do

whatever they please.

Medicine cat - A medicine cat is allowed to have sex, but only

with the sex so they dont risk becoming pregnant.

Head warrior - These three cats watch over the warriors and

are higher ranked than them, though not by much. They are allowed

to do as they please, and are usually toms.

Warriors - They hunt and fight for the clan, and have kits. They're

allowed to have sex with anyone with or without consent.

Apprentices - Training to be warriors or toys. Have the same

privileges as warriors.

Kits - They're allowed to choose what path they'd like at

6 moons, to either become a warrior or toy. Though the

unlucky ones become slaves.

Toys - Toys are cats who enjoy sex so much

that they make it their whole life, usually dominant

they go after any cat and are usually seen with the

slaves.

Slaves - These are the lowest cats, able to be messed

with and abused as much as they want. Even killing them

is allowed, though usually they're used as sex toys for

the toys and warriors.

The cats

 **Leader -** Jet

Jet is a large black tom who prefers

she-cats, usually tight ones, and especially

apprentices who have not yet lost their virginity.

Slave: Alistair

Apprentice: Lark

 **Deputy -**

Snake - A large dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Prefers to

be dominant.

 **Medicine cat-** Soot

Soot is a murky brown she-cat with light spotting on

her muzzle and back, and a light cream chest and paws.

Mate: None

Slave: None:

Apprentice: Dawn

 **Med. App -** Dawn - A dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly and golden-yellow eyes. Prefers she-cats

 **Head-warriors -**

Breeze - A large brown-an-white tabby tom with green eyes. Easily angered.  
Jack - A huge brown tom with a large cock and dark green eyes. Aggressive and dominant of his slave. Owner of Lynx

 **Warriors -**

Sage - A pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Amber - A tiny, sweet white she-cat with black dots under her amber eyes. Still a virgin!

Petal - A ginger she-cat with a cream belly and gold eyes. Enjoys to lick her pussy in public.

 **Apprentices:**

Lark - A stunning black tuxedo she-cat with golden eyes. Virgin. Apprentice of Jet.

Snowdrop - (soon to be) A small, virgin she-cat with fluffy white fur and a purple collar w/ a bell.

 **Queens -**

Cherry - An impulsive ginger tabby with beautiful blue eyes. Rank: Toy

 **Kits-**

Nagi - A small russian blue, ex kitty pet. She tends to keep quiet.

Storm - A large gray tabby tom with white feet, dark stripes, and pale green eyes.

Aspen - A white tom with green eyes.

Moon - A small, virgin, black she-cat with amber eyes and a fluffy white tail.

Reed - A light tabby tom with blue eyes.

Sparrow - A tiny brown tom with black markings and blue eyes.

 **Toys -**

Cherry- (details in the Queens section)

Willow - A golden brown she-cat with amber eyes. Enjoys hard core sex.

Fox - An approachable white she cat with amber eyes, black paws, a red tail with a black tip and red tips on her ears. Prefers she-cats.

 **Slaves-**

Alistiar - a small silver she-cat with blue eyes and darker stripes and markings. Owned by Jet.

Shadow - A kind black tom with amber eyes and a fluffy tail. Currently unowned.

Lynx - A small and quiet brown dappled she-cat with bright blue eyes and a white tailtip. Owned by Jack.

 **How to join**

Fill out the following form

Character's name:

Gender and sexuality:

Desired rank:

Quick description ( a picture would also be nice!)

Personality:

Perferance in cat: (tom, she-cat, ect)

Fetishes/likes: (optional)

Would I be allowed to write about him/her?: (yes or no)

Would you like to tryout for: (Med app, deputy, or head warrior?)

A bit of a backstory:

Example:

Character's name: Lark

Gender and sexuality: Pansexual, female.

Desired rank: Apprentice.

Quick description: Lark is a small, stunning black she-cat with gold eyes.

Personality: Shes pretty calm and collected, though a little nervous about

the ways of her clan. Lark tends to keep a bright personality up, though.

Perferance in cat: Tom, though at times she-cats.

Fetishes/likes: Unknown as of yet.

Would I be allowed to write about him/her?: Yep!

Would you like to tryout for: No, but she'll become a warrior soon!

A bit of a backstory: Lark was born into Matingclan by two unknown cats,

and quickly grew into a happy go lucky she-cat who wished to become a warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lark's Special Training**

Jet x Lark (Rape)

Lark was padding through the forest, practicing her hunting skills when she spotted a dark shape move through the bushes. She shrugged it off as nothing and continued her searching for prey, when she finally caught whiff of a mouse. Slowly the young apprentice made her way through the bushes, when she stopped.

There wasnt a living mouse, but a dead one laid in a small clearing between two large trees and sided off by large bramble thickets. Lark turned when she heard a rustling behind her, the small she-cat growing more and more terrified by the second. Right as she was about to leave a hard paw was placed firmly between her shoulders, pushing the apprentice into a hunting crouch.

Lark cried out but the voice who told her to quiet down was none other than her mentor, Jet. Then it clicked, she had recently turned 10 moons and it was time for the extra step in her training. She had to learn how to pleasure a cat, and for her it was Jet. Leader of Matingclan.

"J-Jet, what now?" She mewed quietly as he lifted her haunches in the air. With an embarrassed squeak she hid her core with her tail, whimpering from embarrassment. "He-hey!" Lark flattened her ears as he pushed her tail out of the way, another squeak escaping her.

There was a second before Jet's hot, warm tongue entered her core when she then froze, and let him do as he pleased. Slowly jet pushed his muzzel deeper into her tight, virgin pussy and licked around, his tongue swirling around inside.

Lark couldnt help herself and let out a soft moan, earning a smirk from Jet who moved back, muzzle slick with her juices. "Are you ready for the fun part, Lark?" He purred lowly, dark blue-grey eyes glinting dangerously as he spoke.

She shuddered at his words but nodded, knowing either way she'd be stuck doing it. "I-I guess, sir." The smaller black cat mewed quietly, eyes shut tightly. Without anymore questions asked, he mounted her swiftly and positioned himself at her entrance, his gaze cold. "This is gonna hurt, a lot." He said before ramming inside of her, tearing her hymen swiftly.

Lark cried out in pain but that didnt stop Jet, for he kept ramming in and out of the tiny she-cat as she cried in pain. Soon the pain faded for Lark and she began to realize why the Toy's chose the path they did, it did feel amazing to be fucked by another cat.

Her eyes closed as she started to moan loudly, head thrown back as he moved faster. Slowly a tight coil was building inside of her and was now at its peak. With another loud cry, the small apprentice came and collapsed under the ton, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Get up." Jet growled, his ears flattening in annoyance as he moved in front of her with a sly grin. "Suck it, or you fail." His tone was cold and flat as he shoved his still hard cock in her face, the barbed skin glistening with her juices. "Now."

Slowly she took it in her mouth, testing to make sure she was doing it correctly, before sucking on it hard. Lark did as she was told and quickly swallowed his seed, only to be dropped on the ground and left alone as her mentor walked away, satisfied and proud of himself for taking yet another cat's virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons to the kits. & Pt 2 of Lark's special lesson. **

_Characters included: Storm, Nagi, Jet, Jack, Lynx, Reed, Moon, Sparrow, Aspen, and Willow)_

 _Contains: Sexual themes (duh), Rape, oral sex, underaged sex, sexual content, breeding, and pregnancy._

The nursery was buzzing with activity among the kits, who mostly were playing around with moss and laughing whilst some sat quietly and watched. Today, the kits of Matingclan were going to learn something amazing to prep them for the future, how to partake in the clan's ritual of mating.

Jet, Willow, and Lynx entered the den, while some of the larger cats of the clan crowded around the entrance to make a somewhat of a barrier. Unknowing what was about to happen, the kits grouped around the leader, bombarding the large tom with questions. With an all to kind laugh, Jet told the kits they were about to play a game and instructed Nagi, an ex kittypet who was still new to the clan, to get in a crouch. The others watched as the smaller cat got into position, and how Jet made his way over to her and mounted the tiny she-cat as he readied his cock, which was nearly as long as her body, at the entrance to her pussy. The jet black tom smirked slightly as he looked down at her, imagining how she'd feel on his long, hard member. "Nagi, are you a good girl?" He asked in a silky voice, purring slightly. "Y-Yeah." The she-kit squeaked in fear, blue eyes wide.

While this was happening to Nagi, Willow had forced Lynx into a crouch and began to lap and swirl the younger she-cat's core as the others watched. From the entrance of the den, Lynx's owner watched and began to rub his member before calling Moon over. "Suck it, Moonkit." Jack instructed in a growl, pushing the tip closer to her face. At first she mewled a protest before taking it in her mouth.

Attention was back on Jet and Nagi, for he had managed to get most of his cock inside the kit before pushing in the final half inch. "Stop it!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks as his barbs scraped her up inside as he thrust hard into her, taking away her virginity and pride as about half the clan and her friends watched. "Please! It hurts!" Nagi screamed in pain, for it felt as if the tom was tearing her insides apart. Tears She screamed as he slowly pulled out, the barbs of his cock causing more blood to pour from her pussy. Jet laughed and moved faster, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around his hard, long member.

Willow had soon abandoned Lynx and made her way over to Reed, instructing him to do what Jet was doing on the slightly older slave who was laying on the ground. "Now, mount her like what Jet's doing to Nagi.." The golden brown she-cat mewed, nuding Reed up. "Good, now-stick your member in her pussy and move in and out." Reed mounted the she-cat and with the aid of the toy she-cat beside him, began pumping in and out of Lynx's dripping hot core. As soon as he'd gotten the hang of it, she moved on to Aspen and Sparrow, pushing Sparrow into a hunting crouch and moving his small member out of the way so Aspen could put his own in the smaller tom's tailhole.

Jet had released his seed, and was towering over Nagi as she wept quietly before looking to Moon and signalling Jack to let her over. The head warrior nodded and pushed the she-kit over to the leader while Willow had led Storm over to the russian blue who was now recovering from the brutality of the leader, and with Willow's help she returned to the crouching position, ears flattening from fear. Storm easily mounted the she-cat who groaned loudly as his member entered her pussy, shivering in pleasure. He felt better than the leader, and soon Nagi had began to call out his name, begging for more. "Faster, Storm!" Nagi moaned, eyes widening. She had been told it felt good, but she never thought it would be like this. The tom grunted, complying to her demands.

Moon was now under Jet and moaned quietly as he thrust in and out of her tail hole while Jack had started going down on Willow, pumping in and out of her quickly and roughly, teeth digging into the scruff of her neck. She made little to no movement, though her back did arch in pleasure with each thrust of the leader. "More!" She screeched, before releasing a wave of hot sticky cum, which the leader greedily lapped up. He moved in front of the she-kit, placing his cock in her mouth with one instruction; "Suck it."

She nodded eagerly, rasping her small pink tongue over the warm, pulsing flesh. The leader shuddered slightly and began thrusting into her mouth, letting out his seed. Moon swallowed it, though she gagged a little on the strange taste. "Did you get it all?" He growled, ears flattening slightly. The kit nodded, before Jet moved away and flipped the smaller she-cat onto her back, pressing his muzzle inside her core, licking and swirling his tongue inside and out of her. He drew small moans from her until she came again. "Tisk tisk, Moon you really must be better with your timing."

Reed had been busy with Lynx, ramming his member in and out of the Slave's core while she moaned softly under him, head thrown back in pleasure. "R-Reed! Harder, please!" Jack smirked and made his way over, nodding at Reed in approval before taking one of his large paws and moving the she-cats head down to his large cock, shoving it deep in her throat. Lynx let out a muffled yelp of protest, but began to suck her master's cock with a well practiced skill. Reed watched Jack before mimicking the older tom's hard thrusts, a smirk on the smaller tom's lips.

Storm had pulled out of Nagi, and was now letting out a spray of white liquid all over the blue grey she-cat, smirking at her cry of surprise. He then moved to her tailhole, rasping his tongue over it before plunging his paw inside. Nagi cried out as he did so, but quickly it began to feel good and she relaxed slowly, a new coil winding up inside of her. He pulled out, licking his paw and smirking slightly. "You taste good." Then, he resumed pumping in and out of her though this time with his still hard dick.

Soon the kits began to slow down and become tired, and ended up stumbling off to go and rest or, in Lynx's case, be taken by Jack into the section designated for 'special' activities behind warriors den. Storm and Nagi curled up beside eachother, covered in each others juices. Jet, on the other hand wasn't done and had one more thing to do that day. Lark had to finish her special training, and he was the one who had to look over her whilst it happened. "Lark?" The leader called in the apprentices den, summoning the small black she-cat from her sleep. "Hmm?"

Beaker, a large brown toy, had pinned the apprentice down and had started thrusting in and out of her at an almost unnatural speed, the tom desperately needing release. Lark didn't mind it whatsoever, and was currently moaning and ad arching her back with every slight movement. Jet watched as his apprentice was pinned down by his younger brother, smirking when the two of them came. "Good, now Lark, Suck his member." The black she-cat nodded and quickly took the toy's member in her mouth, moving slowly at first before bobbing her head faster and faster. When the Toy came again, she pulled away with a small grin. "Did I pass, Jet?" She mewed with wide blue eyes, a hopeful smile on the tuxedo's face. The leader nodded before nodding back to camp. "Go back, you're done for the day."


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be taking 3 requests for warrior cats lemons!**

 **I need:**

 **Character 1's name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Character 2's name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Type: (Love, Lust, Rape)**

 **Plot: (I wont do yours if it doesnt have a plot.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Party at moon high. (Orgy) Lust and rape**

"Cats of Matingclan, young and old, gather below the high rock for the mating ritual. It is a full moon, and that means it is time. Now, she-cats get in a line." Jet mewed smugly, fixing Nagi's crouch as she squeezed her way between Amber and Alistair. Almost immediately he was on his apprentice, gazing at her tail hole with a small smirk.

"Now, Lark, I see you still have a virgin hole.." He purred, nodding at his deputy to come over. "We begin, now!" He shouted, and soon the sound of moans rang throughout the camp, echoing off its rock walls."Snake, get her her ass. I need to check on my slave."

Snake grinned, drawing his tongue over her tailhole. Lark shuddered, breathing becoming ragged as he moved in front of the leader's apprentice, cock poking her cheek. "It's about time I got a new litter of kits.." He smirked, before shoving his member down her throat.

I Jet was now instructing his slave, Alistair, to suck Shadow's cock while the kits watched. Storm had started to make his way over to Nagi, mounting the former kitty pet and thrusting inside. Moon was pinned down by a warrior-Sage- and Amber was lapping at Jets cock.

Snake had called over one of the head warriors, who was sliding his member in beside Snake's in Larks tail hole. She screeched in pain as they stretched her, before they both started thrusting. After a while they both came, Jack in her mouth and Snake in her pussy.

"There, there. Have my kits you little whore." He purred, pushing her to the ground. Lark groaned, not getting up again for a while.

Jet was now brutally pounding his way in and out of Amber, claws digging into her shoulders as he fucked her. She groaned under him, moving her hips in rythem to his. Sage was lapping at Moon's core, becoming more aggressive in her licks. The brown tabby purred at the kits squeals below her.

Alistair was now on the ground, Shadow's member slamming in and out of her as she cried out ecstasy, before letting out a spurt of cum. Shadow came too, covering her belly in his hot, sticky seed.

...

The moon was now at its highest point, the silver glow basking the whole camp in its light. At this time, all the she-cats were in a line in the center of camp (excluding the medicine cats who were gathering 'items') with their tails curled against their backs to display their wet pussies and tail-holes. The order went from Slaves to the very right, to Toys, to kits, to warriors, then to the only head-warrior of the female sex, Katusha.

The toms began to circle the small group of she-cats, some rubbing their members. The others had to wait for Jet to pick his new bitch until Sun-High, and soon he would choose.

Amber quaked in fear as she felt the large tom press his paws into her upper back, sheath throbbing on her back. The white she-cat had known what happened to toms during the special time, their members would grow more than they normally would and could stay much harder for longer periods of time. She-cats referred to it as 'the moon curse', but the toms simply called it fun.

As Jet mounted Amber she let out a whimper, begging him to stop. She didnt want to lose her virginity to him, though she knew she had no choice but to let him. With a low growl, Jet pressed his claws into her hips causing her to yelp. He then ordered Soot, the medicine cat, to bring him a stick, a few pebbles, and some bramble vines.

Amber squirmed as the pretty lesbian dropped the things at her side, and she felt Jet's weight off her back. Then she felt the cool smooth surface of a stone against her hot core. She yelped, trying to stand but he pressed her down. He nosed the rock inside her core, far enough for him to fit more in but not enough to break her virgin barrier. But again, that didnt stop it from hurting.

The she-cat screamed in pain as he forced 4 more inside of her, barley fitting the 5th inside her tiny tight core. He then picked up the stick, placing it at the entrance of her tail hole and pushing in hard. She screamed in pain, blood trickling down between her legs. With every movment the pebbles inside her moved, causing more pain.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, body trembling in pain and fear as he took the bramble whip and began to drag and lash it across her hind quarters. With another cry of pain, she bucked back only to meet the thorns full force. Jet ended up stretching her out with the brambles, being sure to keep them tight around her paws as he returned to ramming her ass with the stick, hoping to cause her more pain.

He'd always hated the pure she-cat afterall, due to her rejection of being his mate not too long ago. "I'm going to make you scream my name."

Jet mewed into Amber's ear, before he stuck his paw inside her pussy to remove the pebbles. As he did, she screamed loudly as he stretched her and clawed her insides. With the stick still inside her, he flipped her over with his long at least 9 inch long member at her entrance. She began to panic as he placed it at her entrance, knowing it would hurt.

Jet have her no warning when he thrust in, shattering her purity in a single thrust. As he began to ram her she watched the outline of his giant member on her stomach, eyes leaking hot tears from the pain as he got his whole cock inside her. He kept fucking her at an almost blinding speed, claws digging into her bleeding front legs.

One of the other toms decided to make it a bit more fun, and began twisting the stick inside of her before forcing it back in with a satisfying 'squelch' of her wet ass on the bark.

"What a whore.."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This story will no longer be continued here! It is being reset over here:

s/12523249/1/Matingclan-Stories-Oneshots thank you!


End file.
